full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Mordred La Fay
The one man Dracula fears. Mordred La Fay is an ancient being of immense power, and is the man who brought down the fabled kingdom of Camelot where once a human united the species of earth in coexistence. Neither Vampire or Werewolf, he manipulated events within the nation to gain immense power, and drain both his armies but that of his fathers of their life energy. Now immortal he has spent centuries culling the earth shaping it to his whims, as he plans his ascension to god hood. By using an ideology of survival of the fitness to separate the weak from the strong, in recent years he managed to secretly seize control of The Order of St. Arthur to further his aims to breed only the strongest immortals across the world to use in his ritual that will allow him to remake it in his image. Characteristics * Name: Mordred La Fay * Age: 19 (Appearance) 1500 (chronologically) * Hair: Black (Human form) * Eyes: Blue (Illusion) Totally red * Likes: Domination, manipulation, studying magic, herbal tea, strong warriors and people proving their worth, fine art, Vivien Amell, Christie Argent, Rachel Darke, Claire Nightshade, logic * Dislikes: The idea of dying, his own mortality, his biological father, Arthur Amell, Peter Talbot, Alucard, morality and good will, self proclaimed heros, Reapers (completely despises them, especially the current Death Whisperer, Rose Phantomhive), * Family: Arthur Pendragon (Biological father and uncle: Deceased), Morgana La Fay (Mother and aunt: deceased) Appearance Background The birth of Mordred was an unsavoury affair concerning a case of mistaken identity between his mother Morgana La Fay and his father King Arthur of Camelot. Early into Arthur's reign Morgana attempted to seduce the young king to become queen but before the marriage could be joined Merlin revealed to Arthur that she was her half-sister, from his father, Uther's, brazen attack against Morgan's mother castle. Cast out of the church and disgraced, Morgana took only two things away from the incident: a burning hatred for the young prince who had been born from her mother and the man who had killed her father, and her own son Mordred La fay. The dark and corrupt tale that led to Mordred's birth seemed to rub off on the boy. Although handsome, he was excessively pale, almost chalk white and possessed a sullen vial temperament. Indeed he was a cruel child torturing animals and had no friends, many people in the hall he was raised in were terrified of the boy: many servants said it was his dark origins had infected the child. He was raised as the adopted son of a Celtic king towards the Scottish border and from an early age was trained by his mother to hate King Arthur: he was taught magic by his mother and from his father he learnt the art of warfare. He was also raised to be a warrior, to fight and crush his foes underfoot and manipulate those of weaker will whether through guile or magic, his mother intended for him to one day rule Britain. However this would be king he was helpless when Arthur, driven by raids along his border, cut down Mordred's adopted father at the age of twelve leaving the boy once again with only his mother, and a morbid fear of death. His father was the strongest man he knew and even he was taken down by merely two knights: he learned that day life was fragile. Years later and eager for revenge, Mordred infiltrated King Arthur's court and served him for ten years as a loyal soldier, quickly becoming a close confident of the king. The latter of whom never suspected the true origins or intentions of the pale warrior. Using magic and natural charisma he wormed his way into the favour of many in the court, and hid himself well from Merlin's eye. Due to him being the son of Morgana however many of the human's at court distrusted the son of the witch and he could do little to sway them, as such his supporters largely came from the supernatural. And despite King Arthur's efforts to improve coexistence, sadly the tensions between the various species he ruled remained in hearts of the darker members of his people, hidden from his eyes in the shadows. Mordred played to their fears and offered these individuals and Arthur's enemies a chance to throw down the King and rule the world. Sadly his hopes were dashed at the final hurdle, his attack on Camelot got out of hand and the city was destroyed, and during the final battle both forces decimated each other until only a handful of survivors remained. The last two men left standing were Kind Arthur and Mordred. Both of them were exhausted, both were suffering crippling wounds and both of them were barely clinging to life and still they fought. But finally Arthur managed to piece Mordred's armour and impale him, leaving him to die on the battlefield amongst the ashes of Camelot. However Mordred did not die, and as Arthur finally succumbed to his wounds, Mordred used his own blood to conduct a dangerous ritual, stolen form the Reapers. He drew upon the pain and suffering, he drew upon the souls of the recently dead at the battlefield, he drew to him all the blood he could and bathed himself in it. He stole the life-force of both his army, and Arthur's, he used all the pain and suffering he created and fed off it, he used the mass genocide caused by his followers hatred he had unleashed as a power to alter himself and bind his soul to his bones and emerged a Lich. And so Mordred survived and became a Lich, a immortal being who feeds off the very life-force of others to live and draw upon power. Immortality Now free of the restraints of his mortal bonds, and not limited by conditions like Vampirism of Lycanthropy, Mordred began to wander and learn. He travelled the world collecting wealth, knowledge and power, further pushing his abilities to the highest degree he could and slowly over the centuries finding he could channel his massive amounts of stored life-force into magic and entered it into host bodies for him to manipulate and control. Still while he chose to abandon his remaining followers to the Saxon and set off to achieve his full potential he took care to keep himself hidden and make sure everyone thought he was dead. Still as the centuries flicked by and he began to see the passage of time from a new perspectives, and while initially he viewed himself as better than most mortals he came to admire their plucky determination in comparison to fellow immortals who he viewed as short sighted. It was also around this time he began to notice that he was not 'fully immortal and would need to constantly feed on the life force of the living to keep himself going, and while he could store a near endless supply of it, the use of his powerful magic took a tole on his stores over the centuries. To counteract this, and in a sick morbid curiosity to see how capable mankind was he encouraged warfare and conquest wherever he could. He helped raise up people and spread the word of magic and over the centuries he began to gain more and more power from all the death he was creating, while at the same time seeing how war and conflict weeded out the weak and would cultivate, in his mind, 'strong people. 'He also grew to hate those who coddled the weak and fought not to better themselves, but protect others because it reminded him of the altruistic nature of his father, thus he killed them whether possible. Rivals Over the years he would soon encounter fellow immortals, and over the centuries waged many battles with them. His earliest victory was against the first and greatest of all the Vampire Kings, Kane, who had ruled for three thousand years. In the thirteenth century though Mordred cut him down in Europe and claimed from his the fabled Creation fang: the battle was so intense that it caused a mini ice age across Europe. By far his greatest rival however was Dracula a young vampire from Transylvania. They fought at least three times and for a while it seemed that the two were evenly matched, which frustrated Mordred to near insanity, as he had long ago secured himself as the strongest. That was until Mordred desperate for more power broke an ancient covenant of all the supernatural and unearthed the tomb of the 'Moon beast' and using its portal travelled to the moon itself to steal the beasts power. However while their he was almost killed and while he managed to take a tooth from the creature and through it a part of his power he could not fully reseal the beast. Still after his escape he managed to use that power to almost kill Dracula forcing him to retreat and leave the Lich alone, once again securing Mordred's position as the worlds strongest creature. Hunted by the Reapers Modern era It was at the dawn of the seventeenth century that Mordred again became aware of The Order of St. Arthur and their mission to maintain the fragile balance between the Supernatural an humanity in England. Knowing they were a continuation of his fathers court, Mordred over the next few centuries made it his pet project to traumatise and push the order by driving more and violent supernatural creatures to England for them to fight. And tragically his plan worked, he drove the order over the edge and caused them to succumbed to a bloodlust and resentment that had been building for centuries, seeing the formerly moderate policing force reduced to genocidal monster hunters. Something Mordred then encouraged with the growth of the British Empire. He pleasantly watched as the Empires of Europe grew, and encouraged them where he could, seeing them as the perfect examples of his 'survival of the fittest' mindset that he had and the world was adopting. Indeed as ideology changed towards how he felt the world was he grew complacent and happy and did not worry any more as the world was the way he wanted: with the weak repressed and the perceived strong in charge. But what came next even he could not predict. The rise of humanitarianism, good will and a desire for equality swept the world and the empires turning them away from their brutal pasts. It did not come through violence but rather through words, and was something Mordred has little experience in fighting. And slowly as the world moved towards peace he grew enraged at seeing the potential of mankind squandered. He grew so angry he even helped encourage the first and second world war to try and revive mankind's bloody instinct. But with the invention of nuclear weapons even he had to see it had all gone to far and mankind had plateaued as a species. As such he hatched his plan for a new world, a better world, one which would be born from the ashes of this one and thus be stronger than the one before: one where only the strongest would survive. As such he infiltrated the Order of St,. Arthur and has steadily been using their contacts to plan for this future, one where he will finally be king! Personality Thousands of years old and probably one of the most powerful beings on the planet, few people can stand against Mordred. Having long ago transcended the needs and impulses of 'lesser creatures' Mordred sees himself as the only man fit to rule the world, and as befitting of his power he seeks to remake it in his image. And that is the crux of Mordred's personality, his obsession with power and control: to him the only reason a person lives and breathes is because they will it, and the only reason they die and are forgotten is because they are to weak to strive overcome it. To overcome their limitations and becomes stronger and stronger, and thus in his mind he is the strongest as he overcame death of his own strength, not that of vamperism of lycenthropy. And because he has proven himself the strongest he has the right to dominate and to control, to dictate to the world what it should be and how it should act. And as such Mordred justifies his right to mold the world into his image. As such Mordred can be said to be quite Darwinian in his approach to the world, feeling the strong and the fit rule and survive, while the weak suffer and die due to their inability to learn from their weakneses: however Mordered insists that he thought of it first. Despite this obsession Mordred is extreamly clever, and is a master and hiding his true intentions from others. He is both charasmatic and calculating and is skilled at not only at playing to people's vanity, but finding a way to turn peoples weaknesses and their strengths to his advantage. He sees it as his purpose to take these lesser people and raise them up and make them strong, and it is this mentality which gains him huge support from those he has helped. Indeed under varyings desiguises and hidden agendas he has cultivated a large problem of loyal supporters, who while ignorant of his true identity would willingly help him at a moments notice. However it is not just the ease in which he tricks people into following him that makes him an impressive manipulator, but also the fact that many do so willinly and with smiles on their faces. However because of the sheer ammount of people he has duped many make the mistake of assuming his is calous and would throw their lives away: this is not tue as Mordred notes a certian level of care for his subordinates, and even enjoys hearing about their daily lives, finding such mortal matter quaint. He treats his men as how he treats a resource, carefully using itto build up his foundations, and never investing to much at one time that he would run out. As such he is not only clever and crafty, but is also unaturally patient: he has reered people from young ages to serve him and seen many die of old age under his command. However this care is not one of freindship or love, but more of how a master views a pet or a treasured item. He is careful enough to foster their loyalty, but he rarely ever forms attachments to his men: as while to him they are not exendable he would let them die if it served his palns. His interest in his mens daily lives are more out of personaly entertainment then a genuine attatchment to them. Despite this he has noted a fondness for humans, as out of all the species he has viewed in one-thousand years they still manage to surprise him: as in his view due to their clear weakness they are in fact the strongest race, as they must always compensate for their faults or risk destruuction. This is also why he detests species like Vampires and Werewolves as many of them he has viwed have squandered their immortality wasting centuries on trivial things like love, family or even just larking around. They like him have some of the most power and yet mankined surpassess them technologically and intelecturally, with many of the greatet acomplisments of the last two-thousand years being the result of mankind, which many supernatural creatures call the weakest of races. Mordred's however obsession with power has pushed him into a plot to destroy the world. He feels the planet has gotten to a point where he must reset it to rebuild it from the ground up. He does show a sense of sandess in his plan, but after viewing the weaknesses of so called immortals and how humanity, even after two-thousand years has failed to wipe out said immortals, he feels he must make his own world, rather then let this stagnating one remain. Indeed he had hoped to prevent the occurance of things like peaceful coexistance bettween the races of earth, as he knew it would slow evolution, but now it is almost a certianity he must estingish this world and save only the strongest, so that their children will grow up to be more powerful. Indeed the fact he sees this is the only way is the epitome of Morderd's arrogance. Even though he will accept criticism, and even alter his plans in favour of good ideas, his end goal is his fixation and refuses to admit that his plan will have anything other then wholy benifical outcomes. Indeed Mordred is so arrogant that despite formulating this grand plan, he rarely does any of the work, due to him feeling it is beneath him. He delegates his plans to trusted subordinates as he views the larger picture, while keeping them all in the dark. His confidence in the fact he cannot fail in the long run comes from his excessive age and patience and thus he will never accept that he is beaten. However it is this same arrogance which makes Mordred so easy to trick or escape from: as if a person runs they must be weak, and thus not worth his time. And in fact his inability to see the world as any other way then what he sees it to be means he cannot understand concepts like love, honour or even common human decency, and he grows frustrated with those who do not behave in a manor he belives should be typical of them. Hence why he grows to despise the people of Everett, as despite what they are, and all their differences they still work together to stand against him. His only other weakness in his personality is his addiction to his ability to drain peoples energy. He delights in draining strong opponents of their life force, physical power and souls as it gives him a sense of a rush he can no longer get from mortal pleasures. However inspite of all his powers and justification for his actions Mordred is a rather pathetic creature. His obsession with being the best is born out of a deep seated infeiority complex he had with his own biological father, and the fact he is largely forgotten while his father is idolosied. His hatred for his father transitions into his hatred for other heros, and selfless people, and his refusal to understand is less from confidence more from the fact his anger (however cold) overtakes him, as such behaviour remineds him of his father. In addition his refusal to admit defeat is in fact a way of denying that he is flawed, his determination to be the best means he can never admit to a mistake: and most importantly confront that fact despite every person he ever drained of energy he to is living on borrowed time. Mordred is afraid of death and being forgotten, and his desire to change the world, however much rooted in darwinian ethics, is in fact simply a way for him to be remembered and secure enough energy to live for the next thousand years. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Lich': By performing an ancient ritual to save his own life Mordred has turned himself into an undead creature called a Lich by binding his soul to his own corpse. Able to keep his intelligence he is now immortal and capable of praticing Necromancy without suffering the mutilating side effects to his body. In addition due to the bizzare mix of supernatural creatures blood he used to turn himself into a Lich he is not affected by the traditional weakneses of undead and is immune to silver, holy weapons and items. ::Mordred's only two weaknesses are his Phylactery and natural magic. Like all Lich's to keep himself alive, if he were to be killed, he has placed a portion of his soul in a personal object which allows his soul to rest at the Phalactary before returning to or forming a new body. In addition due to him using the life force of thousands of people in the ritual to save himself (rather than the dozens normaly required), in Mordred's own words the "planet now hates me" nature recoils from him and animals hate him: as a result natural magic can damage his physical form massivly, which makes his biggest weakness the sword Excalibur which is "nature's wrath in hand." Despite his great power, Mordred is still an undead creature, and can thus still be affected by strong Necromancers... like the entire Reaper race. By cheating death, he basically put a giant target on his back, which lead to him being hunted by the Reapers for a long time. In adition, the very purpose of Reapers is to "kill the unkillable", those who cheated death. Thus, they could potentially kill Mordred... permanently. It is for this reason, among others, that Mordred despises this race, and though he will NEVER admit it... he may actually fear them. *'Sorcerer': Mordred is often called the worlds strongest magic user, and his abilities back that claim up. He has existed for centuries and was taught by many of the most powerful magic users throughout that period, including his mother Morgana and to a limited extent Merlin. He can use almost any type of magic, save natural or holy magics, and can unleash skyscraper destroying spells: but has a fondness for both Necromancy and illusion spells. In fact Mordred heavily relies on his magic to have a 'normal life' as he uses it to create his every day apperances and disguises: indeed their is no known way to break these illusions even by the strong willed. *'Life drain': Mordred's immortality is not perfect, much to his own disgust he has to 'feed' to keep himself alive. Unlike Vampire's, who use blood, Mordred drains a person's life force and magical potential directly, giving him all the potential years they coud have lived and all their magical potential. However due to Mordred using his own lifeforce as his primary source of his magic he burns through his eternal years at an accelerated rate when pressed into combat and if pressed can be placed into a position where he litterly ages himself to death. This ability is heavily restricted when in the presence of Reapers, and in the case of stronger Reapers, completelly nullified. In adition the Reapers themselves can counter this ability with their Necromancy. It is but one of the reasons Mordred hates this race. *'Unyielding patience': Mordred has the luxery of time and rarely rushes anything, as such he will often allow himself to suffer a defeat only to try again later: he is willing to wait centuries to achive his plans. *'Logical': Mordred has not lived almost two thousand years without developing a shrewed level of deductive reasoning. He can peice facts together and come to well rounded conclusions which he then quickly turns to his advantage. Abilities #'Weapon master': Mordred did not spend his thousand years just studying magic and is a master sword user: however he is more reliant on his magic than his sowrd skills. But since he weilds a highly destructive fang this lack of interest does not make him any less deadly. #'Encyclopaedic knowledge on the supernatural': Mordred has studied the supernatural for thousands of years and knows each creatures strength and weakness, which ones are naturally stronger, which ones have greater magical potential and where their weak spots are. Equipment *'Excalibur': The only weapon that can really kill him permently is Excalibur. While he is incapable of using it he none the less has it in his possession, to stop anyone from using it. He traditionally lets the Order handle its exact location. *:The reason it can harm him is due to him killing and harvesting hundreds of thousands of people to become a Lich, making him a abomination against nature. And since Excalibur is a conduit for natural magic it is thus deadly towards him. *'Apocalypse Fang': Mordreds main weapon, while originally called the creation fang, due to Mordred using it to tear his opponents apart on a monecular level it earned a new name. *'Tooth of the Moon beast': Mordred's most prized physical possession, an actual tooth which he stole from the legendary moon beast as he ran from it. It is quite small but it contains immense magical power and hungers for the power of Vampires and Werewolves. While Mordred normally uses it as a way of enhancing his magic its most dangerous ability is to drain the abilities and powers of those who were touched by the children of the moon beast. As such it can turn werewolves and vampires (and their various sub-breeds) back into humans, and in turn grant the abilities of them to a targeted individual, with what powers and abilities they have being detrmined by the user. *'Phylactery': Like all Liches Mordred has siphoned off a portion of his soul to allow him to live on and reform himself should his current body be destroyed. In Mordred's case the Phylactery is a locket that once belonged to a women who tried to win his heart: Mordred himself did not care for her and only use the locket as it was to hand when he instigated his original ritual. Contary to standing belief destroying the phylactery does not kill Mordred, but it does prevent him from hiding and forming a new body, as such you have to destroy the phylactery either before his body is destroyed or when he is healing. If not done in this order he will simply create a new phylactaery. Relationships Mordred's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Jason Issacs Trivia *Mordred's theme song is The Devil within by Digital Daggers Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:The Order of St. Arthur Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males